Nowhere but spring
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: Fue en primavera cuando Steve y Natasha comprendieron los profundos sentimientos que albergaban sus corazones, marcando así el comienzo de todo. Eran almas que juntas se complementaban, iluminando sus oscuras vidas de sufrimiento y perdida. -Ganador del primer lugar en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark.
1. Nowhere but spring

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Marvel y de sus respectivos creadores.

 **Nota de la autora:** Este fic participa en el Reto #23: "Solsticios y equinoccios" del foro La Torre Stark.

* * *

 **Nowhere but spring**

* * *

 _ **I. Fue una mañana lluviosa de primavera**_

En la cual Steve Rogers perdió a su madre bajo los efectos de una terrible enfermedad. Él era muy joven en el momento y su madre significaba todo para él. Sarah Rogers represaba alegría, amor y risas, era una mujer increíble que se desvivía por el buen futuro de su pequeño.

Al momento en que la infección tomó vida de su cuerpo, día a día perdía su tan singular belleza. Su piel se volvió pálida cual cadáver, su cabello perdió brillo, sus ojeras se acentuaron, y la debilidad y fatiga se hizo presente. Steve sabía que estaba perdiendo a su madre, y aunque trató de hacer lo posible para evitarlo, con cada día empeoraba.

—Steven, quiero que me prometas algo— le susurró afligida una mañana.

—Cualquier cosa— le dijo mientras tomaba sus pálidas y delgadas manos.

—Prométeme que al momento de mi partida no te sentirás culpable— él asintió con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, ella le dio un débil apretón y sonrió de extremo a extremo. A pesar del constante y terrible dolor que experimentaba, su madre nunca perdió su tan dulce y tierna sonrisa, y aunque estuviera destrozado el ver su sonrisa le transmitía calma.

El momento en que Sarah dejó de respirar y sus ojos se cerraron para más nunca volverse a abrir, Steve no supo cómo reaccionar. Su mente estaba nublada y miraba perdido un punto fijo en la habitación, evitando el cuerpo sin vida de su madre en la cama. No quería pensar en nada, quería anular todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero por más que lo intentara no podía negar la realidad. Su madre había muerto en sus brazos, se fue con tranquilidad dejándolo solo con el corazón roto en el proceso. La lluvia se podía escuchar a lo lejos, con gotas y gotas golpeado en su ventana.

Era una mañana fría y desolada.

* * *

 _ **II. Fue un día nublado de primavera**_

Cuando Steve descubrió que Peggy, su tan dulce Peggy seguía viva después de tantos años de haber permanecido congelado en el hielo. Fue un momento agridulce, lleno de ansiedad y tristeza.

Estaba feliz de verla, saber sobre su vida, sus hijos y nietos, saber cuan plena había sido desde su partida. Estaba feliz de conocerla mejor, de hablar con ella sobre los viejos tiempos y de sacarle sonrisas de su rostro.

Todas las semanas la visitaba, solía llevarle flores de distintos colores para ver alegría y satisfacción enmarcando su mirada; eran pocas las horas en las que permanecía a su lado pero cada segundo valía la pena, ya que se daba cuenta que a pesar de la edad Peggy seguía siendo la misma, tan encantadora como el primer día, con una fuerza única y brillante, tan luchadora como la agente que conoció en épocas pasadas.

Las conversaciones y estadías a su lado eran más que plenas y le daban aquel ánimo y confianza que tanto necesitaba en un mundo completamente nuevo para él, porque Peggy era la única persona que le quedaba que lo conocía a fondo. Ella lo conocía como persona, como humano, no como la leyenda viviente a la que tantos aclamaban. Ella veía sus problemas e inseguridades y con solo una mirada podía descifrar su alma.

* * *

 _ **III. Fue una tarde soleada de primavera**_

Cuando Steve se dio cuenta que la agente Romanoff y él podían formar un profundo vínculo a pesar de las notables diferencias que tanto los caracterizaban. Acostumbrarse a un nuevo siglo no había sido sencillo, pero la ayuda de ciertos miembros del equipo había sido muy útil para completar su avance. En la especial, la ayuda de Natasha.

Romanoff tan inexpresiva y distante se preocupaba por su bienestar, le había enseñado sobre los dispositivos electrónicos, le había mostrado diversas películas que ella consideraba clásicas, le había demostrado cada uno de los cambios y diferencias entre 1918 y el año actual. No fue un proceso fácil, nunca era fácil, pero ella tenía paciencia, y a pesar de lo cortante y fría que era Steve podía ver en ella una agradable calidez.

En esos momentos se encontraban en una cafetería en el centro de la cuidad, ella alegó que debía alejarse del trabajo y disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida, y sin importar cuando veces se negó a dicha petición a Natasha poco le importó y lo terminó llevando a rastras al lugar.

Estaban sentados en una mesa al lado de una gran ventana, la conversación fue amena, y aunque no lo expresaran en voz alta, la compañía del otro era agradable.

—Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez me sentí un poco extraña al hablar contigo— dijo Natasha mientras tomaba la taza de café entre sus manos y miraba perdida las flores entrelazadas en los árboles.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó curioso, según sus recuerdos ella se había mostrado muy segura la primera vez que cruzaron palabra.

—Coulson siempre hablaba maravillas de ti. No paraba de mencionar tus memorables hazañas— respondió.

—Nunca he querido que me vean de esa forma.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo alguien memorable?

—Como una leyenda— murmuró. —Soy humano, hice lo que creía mejor para salvar a mi nación pero no por eso soy una leyenda como tantos dicen, lejos en realidad.

Natasha le dio una sonrisa de lado y lo observó detalladamente con entendimiento, Steve Rogers le trasmitía mucha curiosidad, nunca antes había conocido a alguien como _él_.

—Es bueno saber que te veo como Steve Rogers, el viejo de noventa que aparenta treinta— le respondió irónica.

—Si— asintió mientras soltaba una carcajada y miraba sus ojos verdes. —Es bueno saberlo.

* * *

 _ **IV. Fue un fin de semana de primavera**_

Que Steve comprendió la razón por la cual las citas tan elaboradas de Natasha no tenían resultado alguno. Las chicas eran maravillosas y dulces, eso no podía negarlo, siempre buscando gentilmente su atención, y aunque diera lo mejor de sí para relacionarse con alguna de ellas había algo en su interior que no lo hacía sentir a gusto.

Él no estaba satisfecho con esas salidas programadas, lo hacían sentir incómodo e inseguro, a fin de cuentasno era un hombre que comprendiera a las mujeres, en especial a las del siglo XXI. Sin embargo, asistía porque conocía el esfuerzo de Natasha al tratar de buscarle a alguien con quien compartir su corazón.

Pero en ocasiones, mientras se sentaba en algún restaurante escuchando conversar animadamente a su cita, se encontraba pensando distraído en cómo sería su encuentro si fuese _ella_ quien estuviera a su lado.

* * *

 _ **V. Fue una noche nublada de primavera**_

En la cual Steve cuestionó sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la agente pelirroja. Acaban de entrenar en el gimnasio de la torre y ambos estaban exhaustos. Estaban en la habitación de Natasha distraídos, envueltos en sus propios pensamientos; por un momento sus ojos se encontraron, azul y verde mirándose intensamente.

Él tomó su mano entre las suyas y observó por un rápido segundo sus labios, centrándose en su color y recordando cómo se sentían contra los suyos.

— _¿Confías en que lo haga?_ — _le preguntó ella mientras sentada en el cama le dirigía una mirada sincera en busca de una respuesta honesta. Estaban en casa de Sam ocultos como fugitivos de S.H.I.E.L.D luego de descubrir a HYDRA infiltrado en busca del control de la organización._

— _Lo haría ahora_ — _confesó asintiendo, porque en los últimos días luchando a su lado había comprendido la intensidad de su ser y no podía negar su lealtad hacia ella._

 _En ese momento Natasha lo miró asombrada, no muchos confinaban en ella, no después de descubrir su pasado y darse cuenta de todas las cosas devastadoras que había hecho como miembro de la KGB, todas las torturas que habían ocasionado sus manos y toda la sangre que entre ellas se encontraba._

 _Pero Steve era diferente y ella lo había comprendido después de la primera misión a su lado. Era fiel, noble y justo, siempre preocupado por el bienestar de su equipo, por su bienestar._

 _Natasha se inclinó mirando sus ojos con afección, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y juntó sus labios con un suspiro escapando de su boca; eran cálidos y placenteros contra los suyos. Lentamente sus manos se deslizaron por su cuello y pecho y Steve pudo sentir tanta intensidad y dulzura con sus tan sencillos pero firmes toques. Él fue quien primero se apartó al escuchar la manilla de la puerta sonar, ambos retrocedieron y simularon que ese beso no había ocurrido, quedando así en pleno olvido._

* * *

 _ **VI. Fue un día ventoso de primavera**_

Cuando Steve le ofreció su hombro para llorar al encontrarla tan dolida y afligida en su habitación. Bruce se había marchado hacia tan solo unos días dejando al equipo atrás sin despedida ni explicación, y aunque Natasha se mostrara inexpresiva y calmada en el exterior Steve la conocía lo suficiente para saber cuan devastada estaba con su partida.

Es por ello que luego del entrenamiento matutino decidió seguirla a su habitación para ofrecerle su ayuda. Natasha era importante para él, y el verla tan alegre junto a Bruce lo había llenado de plenitud, porque nadie merecía ser más feliz que ella. Pero en esos momentos todo había terminado, y lo único que quedaba era una mujer retraída llena de aflicción y pesar.

La pelirroja fue consciente de su presencia, y a pesar de ello no pronunció palabra, necesitaba apoyo, y si alguien podía ofrecérselo era él. Ella era una mujer fuerte que no mostraba debilidad frente a otros, pero si alguien tenía permitido ver ese lado tan frágil de ella era Steve Rogers.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama lado a lado, Natasha apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y él la envolvió con sus brazos buscando calmar su dolor. Se sentía ameno, como si ese fuera el lugar a donde pertenecían, _juntos_. No pronunciaron palabra porque ambos sabían que no era necesario, su compañía mutua era más que suficiente para hacerle olvidar los malos ratos.

* * *

 _ **VII. Fue una tarde húmeda de primavera**_

En la cual Steve encontró finalmente su ubicación. Había pasado un año desde que se volvieron prófugos para el gobierno, la estuvo buscando por semanas desde el día en que estuvo con Bucky en Wakanda, pero ella había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Sin embargo, al final las noches de constante insomnio valieron la pena.

La encontró en un restaurante en Roma, estaba escribiendo en su portátil distraída de su alrededor, pero Steve sabía que desde el momento en que entró al local ella había captado su presencia y esperaba paciente que se acercara a su lado en la mesa.

—Te tomo más tiempo del que pensé— le dijo en el momento en que se sentó sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Incluso cuando lo haces ver tan fácil, eres una mujer difícil de encontrar, Nat— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba cambiada, su cabello estaba teñido de color platino y se veía un poco más cansada de lo usual; pero él también había cambiado, habían ojeras en sus ojos producto de la falta de sueño y donde una vez estuvo limpio y afeitado había barba cubriendo su mandíbula.

No obstante, sabían en su corazón que seguían siendo las mismas personas en quien confiaban con sus vidas.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Rogers?— levantó la mirada apartando el portátil.

—Vengo a pedirte que me acompañes. Ambos hemos pasado por varias situaciones complicadas, pero sé que puedo continuar si te tengo— Steve tomó su mano entre las suyas y las observó pensativo. — _Solo_ si te tengo.

Natasha sostuvo su mirada, tan fuerte e inquebrantable pero a la vez cálida. Lo había extrañado, y su presencia en ese momento le hacía entender cuan profundo era su amor hacia él, porque solo Steve tenía el poder de descifrarla con tan solo su tacto y de trasmitirle una sensación de integridad plena.

—Me tienes, Steve— susurró mientras lo abrazaba brevemente. — _Siempre._

* * *

 _ **VIII. Fue una noche de primavera**_

En que Steve y Natasha hicieron frente a los sentimientos tan profundamente albergados en sus corazones.

Estaban en una habitación de hotel en Múnich, Sam se había unido a ellos hacia un año y aunque prófugos, hacían lo posible por librar el mal de las calles de la ciudad juntos como equipo. Sam había salido a realizar unas compras y ambos se encontraban en silencio en la habitación, Steve estaba anotando algo en un libro mientras Natasha lo observaba atentamente, ambos se habían unido más en esos últimos meses y al encontrarse solos podían sentir la intimidad de su afecto. Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a dar el siguiente paso.

Natasha había considerado repentinas veces las palabras que diría, después de todo su tiempo era muy limitado, ambos estaban expuestos al peligro y la perdida, y para ella Steve era irremplazable, no podía permitirse el lujo de perderlo. Se acercó silenciosamente a su lado y posó su rostro en su hombro encajando perfectamente. Steve la miró curioso y dejó de lado el libro en el que estaba anotando, su cercanía hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera de inmediato.

—Quiero…— susurró la agente, si se viera a si misma se reiría de su incertidumbre.

Steve comprendió de inmediato el curso de la conversación al ver el nerviosismo de Natasha, muchas veces había intentado dar el paso y sus emociones lo traicionaban. Él tomó su barbilla entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo directamente y le dirigió una sonrisa atenta para impulsarla a continuar con sus palabras.

—¿Qué quieres, Nat?

—Solo quiero ser quien estoy soy cuando estoy contigo. Quiero que dejemos de perder el tiempo, quiero que estemos juntos.

—Entonces estemos _juntos_ — dijo tomando su mejilla de forma suave y gentil.

Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente brillando con vehemencia, Steve se inclinó hacia delante y juntó sus labios de forma amable pero firme. Natasha lo envolvió con sus brazos e inclinó su rostro profundizando el beso, perdió el aliento cuando su corazón saltó de la emoción, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados disfrutando del cálido placer y la tierna alegría de la adoración del momento.

Todo a su alrededor era abrumador, sentían un vínculo recorriendo cada fibra de su _ser_.

Se retiraron en busca de aire y al volverse a mirar una pequeña lágrima se deslizó de los ojos de Natasha. Nunca antes se había sentido tan plena y completa, Steve le sonrió dulcemente y limpió sus lágrimas observándola profundamente, transmitiéndole todos sus sentimientos encontrados.

Devoción por su pasado.

Estima por su presente.

 _Amor_ por su futuro _._

* * *

 _A fin de cuentas, eran opuestos que juntos se complementaban,_

 _una radiante luz de sol en sus oscuras vidas de dolor._

 _Eran almas entrelazadas con la necesidad de llenar profundamente al otro,_

 _iluminados por la sencillez de su perpetuo sentir._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Este es uno de los one-shots más largos que he escrito, y aunque en un comienzo fue un poco difícil adaptar la idea a la estación asignada (primavera por si no se dieron cuenta xd) estoy muy feliz con el resultado final.

Steve y Natasha son una de mis parejas favoritas y siempre había tenido la intención de escribir sobre ellos, este reto fue la perfecta excusa para hacerlo. Espero que les guste, no duden en hacerme saber que piensan :)


	2. Extra

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes mencionados a continuación son propiedad de Marvel Studios.

 **Nota de la autora:** Es importante aclarar que batallé mucho decidiendo si publicar este fragmento o no, hace algunos meses lo había publicado, pero no estaba nada a gusto con el resultado por lo que decidí eliminarlo. Sin embargo, leyéndolo nuevamente y arreglando una que otra cosa me di cuenta que quería compartirlo con ustedes luego de todo el apoyo y los mensajes que he recibido.

Espero les guste.

* * *

" _Cuanto más profunda es la herida, más privado es el dolor."_

 _Isabel Allende._

* * *

 **Nowhere but spring**

 **Extra.**

* * *

 _Las pesadillas se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes junto a los gritos en medio de la noche, a veces, podía ver los sangrientos cadáveres de su victimas acumularse en una pila impidiéndole olvidarlos tan fácilmente como a ella le gustaría. Natasha recordaba con claridad sus nombres, sus facciones corporales, sus miradas de sufrimiento. Podía distinguirlos con facilidad entre cuerpos flácidos amontonados en el frío suelo del callejón._

 _Esa noche en particular, el sonido tan característico de las zapatillas de ballet bailando firmemente contra el suelo resonaba en el silencio de su mente moviéndose con gracia de una posición a otra._

 _Primera posición. El arma apuntaba directamente a la cien del hombre barbudo, su nombre era Pavel y tenía esposa e hijos. Nunca olvidaría sus ojos marrones brillando de angustia y sus gritos suplicándole que no lo hiciera._

 _Segunda posición. Sus dedos envolvían la pistola rosando el gatillo firmemente, sin dudas ni hesitaciones._

 _Tercera posición. Podía observar con detalle el terror en los ojos enrojecidos de llanto, la desesperación de sus últimos respiros y la piedad que imploraban sus facciones. Ella suspiró esperando indicaciones para comenzar su jugada; no podía mostrarse débil por la miserable voluntad de un extraño que formaba parte de su encargo._

 _Cuarta posición. Sin parpadear, sin temblar, al escuchar atenta el comando apretó el gatillo decidida con una mirada neutra en el rostro._

 _Quinta posición. El cuerpo cayó sin vida contra el pavimento salpicando sangre a su alrededor._

 _Un nuevo cadáver fue agregado a la pila central ya formada, escurría sangre por su boca cubriendo a los demás cuerpos de la misma. Ella observó horrorizada como el espeso liquido corría y corría buscando expandirse a gran velocidad como agua de lluvia, a tal punto de llegar a sus pies manchando sus botas de combate, empezó a retroceder aterrada hasta darse cuenta que la sangre de sus víctimas se había acumulado y había sido mucho más rápida que ella. Al mirar nuevamente se encontró rodeada por un charco oscuro bajo la luz de la noche, un charco tan extenso cual propio lago carmesí…_

* * *

Jadeante y sin aliento se despertó alarmada, inhaló y exhaló profundamente buscando calmar su respiración agitada. Trató de olvidar las monstruosas imágenes que la perseguían en su sueño. Natasha era fuerte, pero no podía negar que sus actos en la KGB la habían marcado de por vida, todas las muertes que tomó cual mártir la perseguían día y noche recordándole que sin importar sus intenciones de redimirse salvando a otros, tenía un pasado turbio que la convertía en la mala, en la villana, un pasado del cual no había escapatoria incluso con todas las técnicas que había aprendido.

Se forzó a si misma a ser cada vez mejor, a sobrevivir, y por ello se empujó lo mejor que pudo; se hizo más prometedora y decidida, no mostró debilidad alguna ya que no había lugar para fallos. Estaba en un punto sin retorno, sin salida. No podía negarse, no podía rechazar los experimentos en su cuerpo, no había cabida para un _no_ , todo se basó en un escenario simple de terror. Los supervisores eran despiadados pero no por ello menos inteligentes, conocían su debilidad y cada vez que podían la ponían a prueba esperando un error. Se volvía peor cuando seleccionaban objetivos amables, con dulces miradas en sus rostros suplicantes, el filtro rojo de su sangre se mezclaba con los cuerpos jadeantes en busca de un último aliento.

Pero no era suficiente, nunca lo era.

 _Otra vez._

No había tolerancia.

 _Otra vez._

No había pánico.

 _Otra vez._

No había piedad.

Cuando ellos ordenaban ella escuchaba y acataba sin vacilaciones, era la asesina perfecta, y a pesar de haber encontrado la salida de ese infierno gracias a Barton, empezando desde cero con una nueva identidad que le ofrecía paz, esos días la perseguían constantemente. No le gustaba hablar con nadie de su pasado, todo era más fácil de esa forma, no necesitaba que otros conocieran las condiciones depravadas que rodeaban su mundo, aquel hogar que nunca se sintió como suyo: La habitación roja. Solo Clint conocía su verdad, sus razones, y aunque la ayudara a despejarse no era suficiente, para ella era muy fácil continuar perdiéndose en la sangre de sus recuerdos.

Quisiera o no, estaba _rota_ , y por más que intentara no podía unir las piezas destrozadas. Al menos, no por si sola.

Al instante su mente se tornó borrosa, necesitaba tranquilizarse y olvidar la pesadilla. Necesitaba paz consigo misma y por alguna extraña razón se encontró pensando en _Steve_ , su mente sabía lo que necesitaba y en esos momentos era su unión y presencia.

Desde el inicio se había sentido intrigada hacia él, pasaron meses desde la primera vez que se conocieron en el Helicarrier de SHIELD y muy pronto se convirtieron en un dúo muy eficaz, compartieron buenos y malos momentos, discutieron y estaban en desacuerdo, pero a diferencia de otros compañeros con los que había trabajado Rogers escuchaba sus opiniones y luego de analizarlas le daba órdenes, o al menos, eso ocurría la mayor parte del tiempo, porque cuando sucedió lo de Berlín con Barnes no se sorprendió al sentirse furiosa con él. Después de todo, fueron momentos difíciles para ambos, de trabajar siempre lado a lado habían pasado a luchar el uno contra el otro.

Steve siempre debía hacer lo correcto y ser leal a sus decisiones.

Y por muy ridículo que sonara había veces en las que Natasha se encontraba odiando esa cualidad suya, pero la mayor parte del tiempo le causaba enigma. Su corazón tan noble le atraía y luego de su confesión de hace días parecía cautivarle aún más. Era cierto que era fría y cortante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero con Steve todo se sentía tan diferente, tan ameno y correcto. Luego de tantas decepciones y problemas, luego de pensar que el amor era un juego sin sentido lo había encontrado. Él la trataba como humana, no como un cartel de guerra, y aunque se traicionara y pensara que no era adecuada para él ciertamente se sentía mucho más plena a su lado.

Desesperada por el revoltijo de pensamientos puso su cabeza entre sus manos y buscó calmar su respiración.

* * *

El reloj en la pared del motel marcaba pasadas la media noche y Steve no podía conciliar el sueño, había tanto en su cabeza que necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa y tomar un merecido descanso. Natasha y Sam estaban a pocas habitaciones y a la mañana siguiente saldrían a Moscú a tratar con una traficante de armas. Estaba sentado en el sofá de la habitación absorto en mover el lápiz sobre el boceto, se encontraba perdido centrado en las líneas de carbón que formaban sus trazos. A veces en las noches la dibujaba, la dibujaba por la belleza genuina que representaba, para relajarse y aliviar sus ansias, para plasmar en el papel recuerdos que temía olvidar en un futuro próximo.

No había sido fácil tratarla luego de su confesión hace días, sabía que la _quería_ , estaba muy seguro de eso, pero al observarla con detalle podía descifrar la duda en su mirada, el nerviosismo y temor a que todo saliera mal. No era indiferente para ella, eso lo había podido confirmar la noche anterior cuando tomó la iniciativa, pero Natasha tenía heridas que debía sanar primero antes de entregarle su corazón por completo, y Steve lo comprendía y aceptaba. Ella era una mujer fuerte, pero a pesar de eso había presenciado ocasiones en los que su vulnerabilidad la consumía por segundos, eso le había permitido demostrarle su apoyo y luego de tantos años trabajando juntos llegó un punto en que se sentía segura a su lado, en confianza. No fue fácil, pero su relación se había construido lentamente, siempre teniéndose el uno al otro en los momentos difíciles.

Él estuvo allí cuando SHIELD cayó demostrándole que de todos los agentes había decidido confiar solo en _ella_ , la escuchó cuando habló sobre Bruce y la sostuvo cuando la fragilidad se hizo presente. Ella estuvo allí ofreciéndole su calor en el funeral de Peggy, le ayudo a escapar con Bucky porque comprendía lo importante que era él en su vida, y estuvo allí sosteniendo se mano cuando el equipo se separó, demostrándole que con ella su lado todo era distinto.

* * *

— _Sam me contó lo ocurrió con Sharon_ — _estaban en un restaurante a la mitad de la nada pasando de incognitos, ella lo observó curiosa esperando su respuesta mientras se llevaba la taza de café a los labios._

— _¿Desde cuándo Sam tiene permitido desvelar los secretos de mi vida privada?_ — _le preguntó bromeando. La verdad era que aunque pensara que podía tener una oportunidad con la rubia las cosas se complicaron y le hicieron entender que no serían tan compatibles, a fin de cuentas, su corazón solo clamaba por una persona._

— _Ya sabes cómo es… ¿Qué harás con ella?_

— _No lo sé… es complicado_ — _se encogió de hombros y miró la ventana a su lado pensando atentamente y dudando en si se atrevería a decir lo que su mente revelaba._

— _¿Complicado? ¿Qué parte es complicado?_ — _lo observó confundida._

— _Me di cuenta que las cosas entre ella y yo no funcionarían, quería darme una oportunidad con ella pero simplemente... no sucedió, no se sintió verdadero_ — _murmuró indiferente con un suspiro._ — _Tal vez si ella no fuera una agente y yo quien soy, hubiese funcionado._

— _¿Debo prepárame nuevamente para organizar más citas?_ — _preguntó Nat con una sonrisa divertida._

 _-_ — _Sin tomar en cuenta que estamos huyendo como fugitivos del gobierno no creo que funcione de todas formas. Al fin y al cabo, sabes la principal razón de porqué._

— _No lo sé_ — _apartó la mirada y se encogió de hombros ignorándolo._

— _Sí, lo sabes, Nat_ — _por sobre la mesa acarició su mejilla y con los dedos tomó su barbilla y la direccionó para que lo observara fijamente. Por supuesto que ella conocía la razón y los latidos acelerados de su corazón lo confirmaban, no obstante, por más que quisiera dejarse llevar ella conocía el principal motivo de su rechazo. Estaba rota, y Steve merecía a una mejor persona a su lado, el merecía a Sharon, y aunque era una mierda debía ser honesta._

 _No era lo suficientemente adecuada para él._

— _Sé en lo que estás pensando_ — _le dijo y le dio una leve sonrisa acariciando con ternura su rostro._

— _Steve… no…_ — _él tomó su mano ente las suyas y se acercó más, Natasha podía sentir su cálido aliento transmitiendo escalofríos a su cuerpo, podía sentir su intensa mirada sobre la suya._ — _Tú y yo no podemos… Por si no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora, sigo siendo una agente y tú sigues siendo el capitán américa, y eso no cambiará en un muy largo tiempo._

— _Es diferente._

— _¿Cómo es eso diferente? Tú mismo lo acabas de decir._

— _Es diferente porque Sharon es Sharon, y tú eres tú_ — _susurró contra sus labios, y aunque por un instante Natasha imaginó las posibilidades y le hubiese gustado aceptarlo, con un movimiento decisivo apartó sus manos y se alejó dando por terminada la conversación._

 _No le volvió a dirigir la mirada en lo que transcurrió del día y por semanas no mencionaron el asunto._

* * *

Observó con detalle el dibujo fascinado, no era perfecto, y se seguía convenciendo que sin importar cuantas veces la retratara nunca lo sería.

El ambiente estaba sumido en silencio, y aunque concentrado en sus pensamientos pudo escuchar a los lejos unos pasos sutiles acercándose a su habitación, el llamado en la puerta interrumpió la quietud del ambiente y confundido se levantó y se acercó a abrirla. Natasha estaba al otro lado con rostro cansado y persistentes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, tenía una mirada indescifrable en el rostro y se abrazaba a sí misma para calmar su angustia.

—Nat, ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó preocupado invitándola a entrar. Nunca antes había visto esa desesperación y fragilidad, se encontraba temblando y por un momento le dio la leve impresión de que su cuerpo se encontraba débil y vidrioso, a tan solo un paso de romperse. —¿Quieres agua? — ella asintió y se sentó en la cama, Steve se acercó a la nevera, llenó un vaso con suficiente agua y aproximándose a su lado se lo tendió paciente, ella no levantó la vista y tomándose de un trago el agua se la dio nuevamente. Esperó en silencio a que ella se despejara y como incentivo se sentó a su lado, dejó el vaso en la mesa de noche y tomó su mano entre las suyas acariciándola con los pulgares.

—No sabía a donde ir— respondió ella luego de calmar su respiración y devolviéndole un apretón de manos.

—Descuida, estas aquí, estas a salvo.

—Lo sé— ella se inclinó un poco más reposando su cabeza en su hombro y él la envolvió con sus brazos recostándola hacia sí.

—¿Qué pasó, Nat?

—No quiero hablar de eso— negó con la cabeza y cerró sus ojos concentrándose en el tacto de Steve. —Solo abrázame.

Agarró su camisa con los dedos mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra su pecho, él le rodeo la cintura con un brazo y la abrazó con fuerza, su mano corrió a través de su cabello transmitiéndole consuelo. La acurrucó dulcemente y frotó su espalda con suavidad, se quedaron en silencio por lo que parecieron horas, el uno en los brazos del otro. Siempre se enfocaba en observarla, desnudando intensamente cada detalle de su alma, asegurándose de comprenderla y mostrarle su apoyo. Ella no había pronunciado palabra pero Steve tenía una leve idea de lo que parecía afectarla tanto, siempre supo que el pasado de Natasha era delicado, lleno de tragedia, y aun cuando había subido todos sus archivos de SHIELD a internet y pudo ojear algunas cosas no conocía los detalles exactos, sabía cuánto le afectaba a la pelirroja aunque esta no lo mostrara con facilidad, pero esperaba que fuera ella quien se abriera a él y le contara sobre esa época. Y por primera vez, había decidido ser transparente y mostrarle su dolor para que lo apaciguara, había confiado lo suficiente y decidió mostrarle su debilidad.

—No todas las heridas y cicatrices se encuentran en el exterior, Nat— le susurró en su cabello, ella se apartó un poco y lo observó con detalle, con solo su presencia había logrado tranquilizarla, miró sus labios por un segundo detalladamente y volvió a dirigir su mirada a su rostro, él tenía una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su semblante y se acercó más a ella acariciando con el pulgar su mejilla sonrojada.

—¿Steve? — sus rostros se estaban acercando cada vez más, sus rostros se miraban fijamente y el aliento de él sobre el suyo le trasmitía corrientes de electricidad alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

—Shh— susurró y tomó sus labios. Su boca se movía contra la de ella, sus alientos se mezclaban con calidez y Natasha puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo, era dulce, tierno, y, sobre todo, genuino. Estuvieron allí por lo que parecieron horas y se separaron por la falta de aliento, Steve la tomó entre sus brazos nuevamente y la atrajo hacia si recostándola a su lado en la cama. —Solo espero que un día te abras a mí y me cuentes sobre esa parte de tu vida.

Ella lo observó atenta y se quedó meditando sus palabras, en un momento dado de la noche y con los pensamientos revueltos se llevó los dedos a los labios, todavía podía sentir la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella.

Con ese beso Steve le había dado todo de él, su corazón, su alma, todo lo que _es_. Solo esperaba que llegara el día en el que ella pudiera ofrecerle lo mismo.

* * *

" _Quiero ser lo que tú eres, ver lo que tú ves, amar lo que tú amas."_

 _Bram Stoker._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Aunque esta historia siempre estuvo pensada para ser un one-shot la inspiración me consumió y no pude evitar escribir este extra. ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!


End file.
